This disclosure relates generally to electric machines, including generators and motors having stators with electrical windings.
Electric machines, such as electric generators, are generally used to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy. Electric machines generally include a stator and a rotor in register therewith. The stator includes electrical windings that allow alternating current (“AC”) to flow through the stator. Movement of the rotor relative to the stator causes an AC current to move through the windings. An electrical connection is provided between the windings and various components, such as a power bus, to allow electrical current to flow between the stator and the various components serving as loads.
As a result of the AC currents in the windings, the windings are subject to eddy losses. The eddy losses are caused by cross slot flux which is induced by the AC current in the winding. The cross slot flux flows through the winding and produces an eddy current on the winding conductor. As a result, the eddy current in the conductor increases the effective resistance of the conductor and resistive losses.